Behind Green Eyes
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Agent Giselle Morgan was brought in by SHIELD to help with the upcoming war. She knows what has to be done, but what happens when she's completely drawn to the one causing it? Loki/OC. Rated T for language. R&R.
1. Chapter One

A/N #1: Alright! Here's another story, I thought of, literally, in the wee hours of the morning. Having withdrawals not having my Thor DVD at the moment, then being SUPER excited about Avengers coming out, you have NO idea. I'll be there watching it with my Loki t-shirt! Anyhoo. Hope you all enjoy this one, I did my best. Plus, it's AU and a Loki/OC as well. R&R kiddos!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter One…

It was getting late at the bar, by the time I was on my seventh shot of Patron. Today was extremely lame and I just wanted to escape, drinking my worries and problems away, because I didn't care. Usually, it'd probably knock a girl on her ass, but not me. I'm no lightweight, and I'm pretty sure I could drink all these drunken fools under the table.

Growing up with a father that beat the shit out of me on a daily basis, which is where I got a two inch scar right below my collar bone, and a mother that let it happen. Yeah, thanks, Dad. Throughout all of it, I became accustomed to drinking whatever alcohol was available, at the time, so it takes a lot to get me drunk, and I'm sure my liver is shot, but I'm not worried about that right now.

As I was drinking, I noticed a guy across the bar staring at me. He had black hair, a little on the pale side - which I'd suggest that he needed a serious tan, a killer smile, and he was tall. I'm not going to lie, he was good looking and everything, but what the hell was his problem?

As I was about to confront him, I felt my arm being grabbed. "Giselle Morgan?"

I recognized that voice and turned my head, with a smirk, ripping my arm away. "Well, well, well." I turned my whole body around. "How the hell are you, Coulson?"

"I'm doing just fine, Morgan."

"Fantastic, but what are you doing here in Seattle?" I asked, as I was about to take another shot, but Coulson snatched it out of my hands. "Hey!"

"No, you don't need it… you need to be sober for this."

I raised my eyebrow. "Sober for what?"

"You'll need to come with me, so I can brief you on the situation."

I looked back at the guy that was staring at me a few minutes ago, but he was gone. Bummer, he was a hottie, and of course, Coulson had to cock block. I slightly shook my head, hopping off the bar stool. "Since you may have ruined what could have been an awesome night with a perfect stranger, I suppose I'll go with you."

"Riiiiight." Coulson chuckled. "Let's go."

I reached in my back pocket, waving at the bartender over. "Hey, Wade."

"You leaving me, Giselle?"

"Yeah, apparently, it's passed my bedtime." I rolled my eyes.

"But it's only after eleven."

"I know, right?" I put a fifty down on the counter and slid it towards him. "You have a good night, Wade."

"You too, Giselle." he grabbed the money. "Thanks."

I nodded at him with a smile and turned to Coulson. "Ready when you are, Dad."

"Very funny." he glared at me, then started walking away, which I followed slowly behind him, then I suddenly stopped. There was that same guy again. I smiled at him, before I felt my arm being pulled. "Let's go, Morgan."

I ripped it out of his grasp, once again. "Alright, shit." I took a quick glance back, and of course, with my luck, the guy was gone. What the hell?

"Morgan!"

I sped up to Coulson, walking out the door, and smacked his arm. "Geez, don't get your pants in a festival."

Coulson opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then he just shook his head as he opened the door to the black Tahoe next to us. "Get in."

I gave him a half ass salute and did as I was told. Once I sat in my seat and buckled, I looked up seeing two familiar faces sitting in front of me, and I snorted. "Fury… Natasha." I crossed my arms. "How are things?" I asked, already knowing that this meeting wouldn't be good.

"Things?" Fury chuckled. "Things are going pretty bad right now."

I noticed Coulson got in the passenger seat and one of their agents drove off. "Okay… define: pretty bad."

Natasha handed me a file, so I opened it, and Fury sighed. "We had a situation in New Mexico, which has been handled, but we think that it's not over yet."

"Okay." I nodded, as I kept reading, tuning Fury out, as he continued talking. I saw the names and pictures of a Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig, and some hot guy, full of muscles named Thor. Who was he? And what the hell was he wearing?

"Morgan."

I was ripped out of my thoughts and glanced up at Fury. "What?"

"We need you on this mission, so will you be a part of the team?"

Shit. I didn't even hear what he said, just the beginning and the end. Whoops. "Can I think about it and get back to you?" he just glared at me. "No?" he shook his head, then I put the file down next to me, and crossed my arms. "Well, since it's apparent that I don't have a choice in the matter… sure." I shrugged. "What the hell."

Fury smirked. "Good… we'll brief you with the rest when we get to headquarters."

"Can we stop by my place, so I can pack?"

"No." Fury shook his head. "There's no time for that."

"You can get some new things later." Natasha added.

"What about my cat? He'll starve if I don't feed him."

"Morgan, you don't have a cat." Coulson lightly chuckled.

"I could have a cat." I muttered, looking out the window. "So." I glanced back at them. "Who's all part of this mission?"

"The Avengers." Natasha pointed to herself. "Plus you, and Agent Hill."

I raised my eyebrow. "And the Avengers are?" I didn't even know what she was talking about. Once I left SHIELD, a year ago, I haven't been told anything about anything. I've been completely in the dark, since then.

"You'll meet them at headquarters, but one is sitting next to me." Fury nodded at Natasha, then he slouched in his seat. "So." he closed his one eye. "Enjoy the ride."

"Yeah." I scoffed, then stared back out the window, thinking about the guy at the bar, wondering what could have been tonight.

* * *

A/N #2: And there is chapter one. It's a bit short, but don't worry, there is more to come. Enjoy this and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Two…

After a long and somewhat annoying plane ride, which I didn't enjoy, we arrived at the SHIELD headquarters, eleven or so hours later. I didn't even sleep and I was freaking tired. Coulson gave me my pass card, keys, uniforms, and whatever else I needed as soon as I walked in. After putting them in my locker, I got suited up, and went to find either Coulson or Natasha, but instead, I ran into a familiar face, and grinned. "Tony, holy shit!"

"Wow, Giselle." he gave me a hug, then let go. "What are you doing here, Gorgeous?"

I smiled at the nickname, he's always called me since we met. "Well, I was picked up by Fury, Coulson, and Natasha in Seattle, to be part of the team." I crossed my arms. "How have you been?"

"Great." he tapped his chest piece. "I got a new ticker, so it looks like I'm _not_ dying after all."

My eyes widened a little as he was smiling. "You were dying?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine, so don't worry… I'll be sticking around you for a long while." he winked.

"Oh, goodie." I chuckled. "All Tony, all the time."

"You know it." he laughed. "And what would you do, if I couldn't bug you?"

"I'd probably go through withdrawals."

"Yep." he nodded. "You sure would."

Moments later, Coulson walked up to us and looked at me. "There's a meeting with everyone in the morning and Fury told me to tell you, if you want to go out and get some clothes, then do it now, because you might not get another chance later."

"Okay." I nodded. "Thanks."

Coulson gave me a slight smile, then glanced at Tony. "Fury wants a word with you."

"I'll be right there, Chief." he smacked his shoulder and Coulson walked away. "You need clothes?"

"Yeah, when I was picked up, I was at the bar, and they wouldn't take me home to pack, so basically, all I got is the clothes I was wearing when I got here, and this." I glanced down at the standard issue SHIELD suit.

"Which by the way… you look stunning in."

I giggled, smacking his arm. "Uh, thanks."

"Well, here." he reached in his pocket and handed me a pair of keys, that I recognized. "Take my car."

"Your Audi?" I looked at him incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." he waved his hand and got inches from my face, all seriously. "Just don't crash it." then he flashed a smile and backed away from me. "Okay?"

"I won't, silly ass."

Tony gave me a kiss on the side of my head, before walking away. "It's good seeing you again."

"You too." I replied, then went back into the locker area. I changed into my 'civilian' clothes before leaving headquarters in Tony's Audi, to do some serious shopping.

...

By the time I was done, the sun had just set, and I went to the local bar in town. I had shopped at several different stores and bought me whatever I needed and wanted. I was still tired and needed a few drinks to calm my nerves.

As I was on my fifth shot of Patron, I heard the most soothing and elegant voice, I've ever heard, to my right. "Should you be drinking that much alcohol?"

"Ha! This is nothing." I glanced over and my eyes widened a little. It was the same guy from the bar in Seattle. What the hell? "What are you… are you stalking me or something?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"I saw you in Seattle and now… here?"

"It's purely a coincidence." he smirked. "I have some business to attend to and that's why I'm here. Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

I snorted, then took my last shot for the night. "I was here first, Buddy." I chuckled, then we locked eyes and damn, was his gorgeous. I was captivated by the emerald green color and it was hard to look away.

"So." he scooted closer to me, tearing me out of my gaze. "What brings you here from Seattle?"

"My job." I groaned. "But once it's done, I'm heading back home."

"Do you have to travel much?"

"With this job, a little." I shrugged. "It's not that bad really and the pay is alright, so I can't complain."

"Aah." he nodded. "I see."

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Loki."

"What?" I glanced over at him, with my eyebrow raised. "Like, the God of Mischief from the Norse Mythology?"

"Yes." he slowly nodded.

"Wow, I read all about that growing up." I looked down. "The only thing that helped me through the bad shit in my childhood."

"What happened in your childhood?"

I looked back up at Loki as he stared at me curiously. I just shook my head. "It's nothing."

I watched his eyes travel from my face to my scar and he stared at it, a few seconds, then he looked away. "Alright." there was a long pause, before he spoke. "What is your name?"

"It's Giselle."

"You have a beautiful name." he smiled. "Different."

"Thank you." I nodded, and seconds later, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked down at it to see_ "Tony"_ flashing on the screen. "I gotta take…" I glanced up at Loki, but he was gone. "…this." Wow, this guy is weird. I looked around the bar as I pressed the talk button, and still didn't see him. "What? You miss your car already?"

"What? No. You know I miss you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I placed a twenty on the counter and hopped off the bar stool. "Riiiiiight… so, what's up?"

"I was wondering when you were getting back, so I can show you my new, improved, and totally awesome suit."

"Okay." I walked out of the bar and went up to Tony's Audi. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Later, Gorgeous."

I chuckled. "Bye, Tony." then I hung up. After I got into the car and started up the engine, it started raining, so I drove off. A few minutes later, my phone rang. I glanced down at it and didn't recognize the number, and I ignored it. Within seconds, it rang again. Same number. Still staring at it, I heard a loud honk and when I quickly looked up, I saw a pair of headlights coming at me. Followed by a big crash and everything turned black.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is a short one too. Apologies. Hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Three…

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Is what I was hearing to my right. I tried to move, but I felt little pain in my chest, then I blinked my eyes open, only to get slammed with bright lights and white walls. Where the hell was I? "Ugh." I groaned, trying to focus.

"Good afternoon, Gorgeous." I heard Tony's voice to my left and slowly looked over at him. "You gave us quite a scare."

"What?" I looked at him confused, then I realized that I was laying in a hospital bed. "What happened?"

"You got into a car accident with another truck."

"Oh, no." my eyes widened. "Your Audi."

"It's fine."

"No, you specifically told me not to crash it."

"Listen to me, Giselle." he got closer, face full of seriousness. "I don't give a shit about my car. I don't. I can easily get another one, or ten more if I wanted to…" he paused, obviously struggling with what he was trying to say, then he took a deep breath. "The only thing that matters and that I care about right now, is you."

I stared at Tony, in shock and disbelief, because as long as I've known him, he's never cared about anyone or anything other than himself, and I never heard him utter those kind of words either. Then again, he's the only one that knows about my past and saved me from it, so I think he cares about me on some strange and totally weird level. "Okay." I nodded. "So, who's fault was it?"

Tony backed up in his seat, crossing his arms. "The guy driving the truck. He was drinking and way beyond the legal limit, when he hit you head on."

I tried to think back and remember as far as I could, but I got nothing. "What about the Audi?"

"I told you, Giselle, I don't care about the car." he snapped.

"No, I mean, is it totaled?"

"Actually it is, but the weird thing is… the whole car is pretty much destroyed, except for the trunk and you. All the stuff you bought, which is already in your dorm room, wasn't touched, and you… all you got was minor cuts and a big bruise on your chest from the steering wheel, but no broken bones or internal bleeding." there was a ten second pause, and before he spoke, his face softened. "You were really lucky, Giselle."

I could also tell that with the look on his face, there was something he wasn't telling me. I just nodded, then heavily sighed. "When can I leave?"

"The doctor said, after you woke up, you could get discharged."

"Wait, how long have I been out?"

Tony glanced down at his watch, then looked back up at me. "Two days."

My eyes widened. "Two days?" I frowned. "Is Fury pissed?"

Tony groaned. "Doesn't matter if he is or not."

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up in defeat. "I would like to get the hell outta here."

"On it." he got up and walked out the door.

"Shit." I slammed my head on the pillow. Where the hell was I before the crash? I remember shopping and driving the Audi, but everything in between is a huge blur. Why can't I remember?

Tony walked in moments later, with a hand full of papers and a nurse behind him. "She's going to check you over. Get dressed, then we'll go. I'll get you a wheelchair." and he walked back out.

I just nodded. I really didn't want to be here at all, so when the nurse took out my IV and gave me my clothes, I put them on, and she walked me outside of the room where Tony was waiting for me.

After I was released and we stopped at the drug store to get my pain killers, we arrived at headquarters, a half an hour later. I didn't see anyone there as Tony walked me into the the room I was staying in. SHIELD had some dorm rooms, if anyone needed to stay there.

"You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I sat down on the bed, not really feeling any pain. "I'll just hang in here and heal."

"Alright." he nodded. "If you need me, then give me a call."

"I will." I smiled. "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem, Gorgeous." he winked, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I looked through the bag to see what medicine the doctor gave me and there was three bottles. Hydrocodone, Ibuprofen, and this one with a long name is a muscle relaxer. Awesome. I put the three bottles on the night stand next to me, laid back, and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

...

I felt someone tapping my arm and it woke me up. As soon as I blinked my eyes open and focused, I quickly sat up. "Steve… Clint!" I got off the bed, hugging them both. "What are you two doing here?" I let go and saw the weird looks on there faces. "What?"

"Tony said that you were in a pretty bad accident." said Steve. "But you don't even look it."

"Yeah." I moved my arms and legs, then I touched my chest. "And I don't feel it either… actually, I feel fine. No pain at all."

Clint grabbed a pill bottle off the night stand. "Did you take any of these?"

"No."

"Weird." he shrugged, putting them back.

"So, what are you two doing here?" I asked, again.

"Fury wanted us for the Avenger Initiative."

"Oh, right." I nodded. "I never got to see who was in it, so who is?"

"Me and Steve." Clint started. "Tasha, Tony, Bruce Banner, and Thor."

"And then." Steve put his arm around my shoulder. "There's you… bad ass Agent Morgan."

"Agent Morgan." I scoffed, slightly shaking my head. "You guys need to come up with a cool name for me. Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow, hell, even Iron Man sounds way cooler than lame Agent Morgan."

Clint laughed. "We'll think of something."

"Yeah, and the reason why we're disturbing your beauty sleep." Steve chuckled, letting go of me. "Fury wants us all in the command room."

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

"And he wants you suited up."

I rolled my eyes at Clint. "Fan… tastic. Alright, let me get dressed and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Glad you're okay." Steve gave me a quick hug.

"Yeah, me too." Clint did the same, then both of them walked out of the room, and Steve shut the door behind him.

I sighed, sitting down on the bed. Why wasn't I in any pain? I stood back up and lifted my shirt. The bruise was still there, but it didn't even hurt when I poked at it. Hmm. Definitely strange, but I guess that all the rest I got, helped with the healing process.

I walked over to the closet and opened the door, where I all of my SHIELD uniforms were hanging up. I counted, there was ten of them. Same with the boots lined up underneath. I wonder who gave me more uniforms, because Coulson only gave me five of each. I grabbed one and a pair of boots, then I got dressed.

I walked into the command room and everyone was sitting at the long table, which I'm guessing, waiting for my arrival. _"Here we go."_ I thought to myself.

"Agent Morgan." Fury started, extending his hand. "Have a seat."

"Sure, Boss." I nodded, then sat in between Clint and Tony.

"How are you feeling? You're looking better than before."

"Yeah, I, uh, feel better too."

"Good." Fury nodded. "Now we can start your training." I opened my mouth to respond, but Tony put his hand on mine, shaking his head, then I slouched in my seat, waiting for Bossman to continue. "Morgan, this is Doctor Bruce Banner and Thor. I know you know everyone else."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"The six of them make up the Avengers and with your help, all of you will keep an item safe and protected, while Doctor Selvig works on how to use it, figuring out it's unlimited power."

"Unlimited power?" I was confused. "What is it?"

"Morgan." Fury tossed a folder towards me. "This is called the tesseract and we came in possession of it when Howard Stark found it in the ocean." I nodded, then opened it, looking though the papers. "So now that you know what we're dealing with, and if you're ready, Morgan." I glanced up at Fury. "I'd like you to train as soon as possible. I know it's been a year, since you've been with us, and I want you to be ready to fight, if needed."

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded. "It's fine."

"Good." he stood up. "You'll be training with Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Thor." I glanced over at Muscles with my eyebrow raised. I would definitely want to train with him. "Now, get started." Fury said, before walking out of the room, with Coulson and Maria behind him.

"Well, then." I stood up. "Let's do this." but nobody budged and I saw Tony slightly shaking his head. "What?"

"I'm not letting you do any kind of training until Jarvis does a complete and full scan on you."

"But I'm fine, nothing hurts."

"We just want to make sure." Natasha added.

"Yeah, you say you're fine, but what if you're really not? What if the doctors missed something when you were at the hospital?" Tony crossed his arms. "What if something is still broken? You go in to train and make it worse?"

Wow, is it me, or has Tony gone into protective overload? It's so… not him. At all. I thought about it for a few seconds and sighed in defeat, because I knew that there was no getting out of this. "Fine."

"I'll get it ready." Tony said, then got up from the table, and left the room with Steve and Clint behind him.

"We're really glad you're okay." Natasha said, before walking out as well.

"Hi, I'm Bruce." he came up to me and shook my hand.

"Giselle." I smiled, letting go. "Or to them… Agent Morgan." he nodded, then I looked at him curiously. "Fury said that you're a doctor?"

"Well, more like a scientist."

"Oh, okay, that's cool."

A minute of awkward silence passed and I could tell that Bruce was not a talkative person, then he clapped his hands. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Giselle. I have to get back to the lab."

"Nice meeting you too." I said, as he walked out, then I turned my head. It's just Muscles and I in here, all alone. As I was thoroughly checking him out, I noticed that he was just staring down at the table. "Uh, Thor?"

"Yes?" he lifted up his head.

I sat down in the chair in front of him. "I'm Giselle."

"Thor Odinson." he nodded.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. "Thor? As in the God of Thunder? That Thor?" and why does that sound so familiar? He just nodded, still looking upset. "Um, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Thor glanced at me, silent a few seconds, before he spoke. "I wish not to talk about it at this time."

"Alright." I nodded. "I understand, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I'm a good listener."

"Thank you." he cracked a little smile.

"Giselle." Clint walked in. "Tony's ready for you."

"Okay." I stood up and smiled at Thor. "It was really nice meeting you."

"And you as well." he nodded his head.

I winked at him as Clint and I walked out of the room and in the hallway. "What was that about?" he nudged my arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I giggled, punching him in the arm, then we continued to walk to Tony's lab.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I gotta say... AVENGERS WAS FREAKING AWESOME! Seriously! If you haven't seen it, then you better, like, right now! GO! I loved every moment of it and I will be seeing it more than once. It was that damn AMAZING! That is all.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Four…

Clint and I both walked into Tony's lab. "Have fun." Clint said, smacking my ass.

"Hey!" I punched his arm, then as I turned my head, I came face to face with Tony. "Hey, what's up?" in the palm of his hand was a pill and I raised my eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's to calm you down, while you'll be doing the MRI, you know, since you're claustrophobic." he shrugged.

I looked passed him, seeing the machine and how tiny the space was. "Okay, I can handle riding in a car or even an airplane… most of the time, but." I shook my head. "I can't go in there."

"You can and you will." he handed me a water bottle. "Take this pill. If you need another one, I'll give it to you."

So, it seems like there's no getting out of this one, because if I refused, I'm sure Tony would have Clint hit me with a tranquilizer dart. I heavily sighed, taking the pill, and swallowed it down with the water. "Okay, _Morpheus_, done… now what?"

Tony groaned, lightly shaking his head. "While waiting for it to take effect, you go into the bathroom, change into the scrubs in there, then come back out."

"Wow, Tony, that's a lot of work. I think I should write it all down." he just glared at me and I sighed. "Fine." I walked towards it and opened the door. "How the hell did you get an MRI machine anyway?"

"Wasn't hard, Giselle. Besides, I knew I needed it sooner or later." he pointed his finger. "Go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my hand and went into the bathroom and changed.

_"Giselle?"_

I heard and jumped a little, then I looked around the tiny bathroom, a little freaked out. "Uh, Tony?"

_"Yeah, I had an intercom installed."_

"Creepy, but what do you want?"

_"For you to hurry… this process takes a while and you know that Fury wants you to train."_

"Alright, alright." I groaned. "Give me a minute."

Tony chuckled. _"Over and out."_

I scoffed, taking off my suit. I swear. Tony and his damn toys. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom looking like an idiot. "Tony, I look like an idiot." I whined, then noticed that it was just him, me, and Bruce in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"We had them leave." Bruce said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "But you look fine. You're doing an MRI, not going to the prom."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I sat down on the little table. "Funny."

"Just sit there and chill, until the pill takes effect, which should be very soon."

"Oh, joy. I can't wait." I rolled my eyes. After a while of sitting there, bored out of my mind, I started feeling woozy and completely out of it. "T… Tony?"

"Yes, Gorgeous?" he chuckled.

"Wh… what exactly did you give me?"

"The good stuff." he smirked. "And you should be out of it in five to ten seconds."

"You ass…" I suddenly stopped talking and I felt a wave of whatever drug he gave me, all at once, and felt my eyes starting to droop. I don't even think I needed the other pill, if the first one was this damn strong. What the hell? "Ooh, sh… it." I breathed out, then everything turned black.

...

"Hey." I heard Tony say, followed by tapping on my forehead. "Wake up, Buttercup."

I shot my eyes open and quickly sat up. "Where?" I looked around, seeing him and Clint staring at me. "Where am I?"

"You are finished with your MRI."

I stared at Tony incredulously. "You made me go in that thing?"

"Giselle, you were completely knocked out."

I stood up. "What the hell did you give me?"

Tony leaned in closer to me. "I told you, the good stuff." he winked, then grabbed some papers. "Good news though… no broken bones."

I threw my arms in the air. "I could have told you that."

"Look, Giselle." there goes Tony's serious face. "You went though a horrific accident, which basically, except for the bruises and cuts, left you untouched, and I just wanted to make sure, that you were, in fact, one hundred percent okay _enough_, to train."

"Yeah." Clint nodded. "We care about you."

I noticed that Tony emphasized the word 'enough' and I still felt as if he was still hiding something from me, then I sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, I know, I know… what now?"

"We go train." Clint smirked.

"Yeah, so go change out of those scrubs, and get to it." Tony said, walking out, putting the papers he had in his hand, into a folder.

Whoa. What was that about? He seemed upset. I turned to Clint. "I'll get dressed and meet you out there."

"Alright." he nodded, then he walked out, leaving me all by my lonesome.

When I was out of those hidious scrubs and back into my uniform, I walked down the hallway, and went into the training room. "I'm here, Clint."

"Good."

"So, what are we doing first?"

"Since Tasha is out working for Fury, he wants me to have you practice shooting a gun."

"Clint, I know how to shoot a gun."

"Okay." he crossed his arms. "When was the last time?"

I started to think, then I chuckled. "Last year."

"That's what I thought." he handed me goggles and a pair of headphones.

"Yeah, yeah." I put them on and we walked over to the shooting range. I got in position, as Clint put one of the guns down on the shelf, in front of me. I picked it up, put a bullet in the chamber, and winked at Clint. "Here we go." before I pulled the trigger, Clint put on his headphone and goggles, then I too a deep breath, and started shooting at the practice target, fifteen or so feet in front of me, until I emptied the whole clip.

"Let's see how you did." Clint said, as I set the gun on the shelf. He pressed the button to bring the paper target forward. "Not bad."

"Not bad? I think I did pretty good." I pointed. "Two in the head, four in the chest…"

"Yeah, one in the arm, and the rest, everywhere else but the target." Clint pressed the reset button. "Keep practicing."

"Is this what I'm doing all day?"

Clint sat down in a chair, behind me, and leaned back. "Pretty much."

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes, then put another clip into the gun, and continued shooting the target.

...

As the day went on, and I finished day one of training, I noticed that Tony and Bruce were being a little distant towards me, and I really had no clue why, but I decided that I needed to get out of here and grab a bite to eat. I'll just talk to Tony later and see what's going on with him.

I used SHIELD standard issued Acura's and drove to a local hole-in-the-wall diner in Staten Island. After I sat down and ordered my meal, I sat there playing with my cell phone, waiting to eat. I opened my photos and looked through all my pictures. There was a lot of old ones of Tony, Steve, Tasha, Clint, and I. All random ones. Plus a very rare one of Bossman actually smiling a real smile. I wonder what Fury would do, if he knew I had this? Or maybe I should blow it up to ginormous poster style and hang it up in the command room? Nah. I'm pretty sure he'll threaten me with something crazy and ridiculous.

Suddenly, the lady that took my order, brought it to me. "Here you go." she set the plate in front of me. "Two pancakes with a lot of crispy bacon."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Another Pepsi would be awesome."

"Coming right up." she chuckled and walked away.

Yes! I finally get to eat something delicious. As my mouth was watering, staring at my bacon, deciding which one I should attack first, a body sat in the seat across from me. I glanced up and raised my eyebrow. "Uh, who are you?"

"You don't remember me? We met in a bar, a few days ago."

Holy shit, did he have such a soothing voice and pretty eyes. "Really?" I started to think, then the light bulb clicked on in my head. "Hey, didn't I see you lurking in Seattle?"

"Yes, you did."

"Here you go." the lady put my Pepsi in front of me. "Need anything else?"

"No thanks, I'm good." she nodded and walked away, then I took a bite of a piece of bacon. "Okay, if I seen you in Seattle, what are you doing here?" he was looking at me completely confused. "What?"

"You really don't remember? We talked at the bar. You said that you were here in New York, because of your job… my name is Loki."

"Loki?" my eyes widened a little. "Seriously? Like the God of Mischief?" why does this sound so familiar and it's just like Thor. Should I ask him about it? Nah.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Did your parents not like you or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"They named you Loki. That's the kind of name I'd use, if I had a puppy." I noticed him kind of glaring at me, the I sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay." he slowly nodded. "Also that night, you were in a car accident."

"How do you know about that?"

"People talk." he shrugged.

"Oh, okay… well, I only remember shopping earlier that day and driving later that night, back to my job in the rain. Everything else in between, is blocked out. So, if you said that I met you and we talked, I honestly can't remember."

"Fair enough." he nodded, then sat forward, placing his hands on the table, with a slight smirk. "How about we get re-acquainted."

I raised my eyebrow, is he talking about what I think he's talking about? "Uh, can I eat first."

"Yes, of course." he chuckled. "I didn't mean sex, if that's what you're thinking… what I meant was, we can talk and get to know each other."

"Oh, okay, good, because I'm starving."

"Then by all means… eat."

"Oh, I am." I shoved some bacon in my mouth. "Do you like bacon?" I asked.

"It's alright." he shrugged.

"Alright? That's it? No, Sir." I shook my head. "You must be living under a rock, because it's the best ever! It's, like, meat candy."

Loki laughed out loud. "Meat candy? I've never heard that before."

"Well, that's what I call it anyways and I can eat it all day."

"Good to know." he nodded.

"So." I took a sip of my soda. "Where you from?"

"Not from here. I just need to deal with some unfinished business."

"Oh." I nodded, trying to think of something else to talk about, because he looked as if he didn't want to elaborate, then we locked eyes. Wow, did he have the most beautiful green ones I have ever seen.

"See something you like?" he chuckled, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah, your eyes, wow." I couldn't look away. I was just drawn to them, like, a moth to a flame, but why do they look familiar?

"Well, thank you."

I noticed the way that Loki was staring at me. I looked down at my bacon and shoved it in my mouth. Oh, Bacon, you complete me. "So." I started. "When we met at the bar, what else did we talk about?"

"You had said that you've read all the Norse mythology and that's what helped you through your childhood."

Oh, shit! I groaned. "Did I really?"

"Yes, but." his eyes shifted to my chest, focused on the scar, then looked back up at me. "You didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh." okay, good. I let out a breath of relief as Loki was looking at me, curiously.

"What happened to you, Giselle?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the words, then I just laughed a little. "I usually save those kind of stories for the fifth date."

Loki raised his eyebrow. "This is a date?"

"Possibly, I mean, we're sitting down at a restaurant and talking to each other, so I'd say… sure." I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Sounds good to me." Loki smiled, making me blush to the max. Holy shit, he's a beautiful man.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Thor. I own NOTHING from Avengers. I own NOTHING from Marvel… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Five…

As the night rolled on, Loki and I had left the diner and walked around a cute little park in the city. For once, I'm actually having a good time without any alcohol, which is really odd, because I'm always drinking, but for right now, it felt right not to. A little bit later, I noticed that we stopped in front of a hotel. As Loki turned to face me, I bit my bottom lip. Here we go.

"Would you like to come up to my room, Giselle?"

My head and heart were screaming NO! But my lady parts screamed HELL YES! I mean, it's been a while. I nodded. "Yeah." Loki grabbed my hand and we walked into the hotel and over to the elevator. After it opened, we got in, and Loki pressed the 25 button, then we were going up.

Ugh! I made a face, listening to the lame ass music playing. Sadly, it's like that in all elevators, no matter where it is. Can't they install some up beat music? Something I can dance around to? It's just boring and lame as ever.

Once the elevator doors opened, we walked out, and into the hallway. "Follow me." I nodded and we walked, until he came to a stop. He slid the card key into the slot, and when the little light flashed green, he opened the door, and let me go in first. I looked around, a little impressed. "This is nice."

"Yes, it is." I heard him shut the door and lock it. "It'll do, for now."

As soon as I turned around, Loki was inches from my face. "Well, hello there." I chuckled.

"Hi." he smirked, then before he could say anything else, I took one for the team, and went for it. I kissed him first.

After we were on the bed, making out for a good ten minutes, as I was on top of him, as luck would have it, my damn phone rang. I rested my head on Loki's forehead and groaned. "Sorry." I took it out of my pocket. "I have to take this."

"You don't have to."

I snorted. "Yeah, I do or they'll keep calling or come find me and I really don't want that at the moment."

"Well, if you must." Loki groaned, closing his eyes.

I walked over to the window and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Wow, out of all the people in the entire world and universe, to call me at this exact moment, it had to be him. Sir Agent Cock Block. "Hey, Coulson… I'm in Staten Island."

"Why do you sound like you're out of breath?"

I wanted to laugh out loud, but I kept my cool. "I was, uh, jogging in this cute little park, to you know, burn off calories and relieve my stress. I gotta stay somewhat fit, right? Why? What's up?"

"Why are you driving again, after you had that accident?"

"Dude, I'm fine. I mean, I don't know how the hell I healed so fast, but I'm fine. Ask Tony, he'll tell you."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too, otherwise, I couldn't do my job."

"Exactly." there was a long pause before he spoke. "Fury wants you back here, so I suggest you hurry up and jog."

"How much time do I have?"

"Ten… fifteen minutes."

I laughed. "That's not nearly enough time for me." I glanced down at Loki. "I'll need about forty five minutes."

"No, the clocks ticking, Giselle. Hurry up and get here."

"Alright, fine." I pouted. "I'll be there soon." then I hung up on him and laughed. If only he knew what I really meant. HA! I put my phone in my pocket and sat down on the bed next to Loki. "Hey." I tapped his arm and his eyes shot open, which startled me a little. "I have to get back to work."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"Sorry." I shook my head. "I can't." Loki frowned, but nodded. "Can this be continued another time?"

Loki sat up and kissed me softly on my lips. "Absolutely."

"How do I get a hold of you?"

"I'll find you."

"Okay, weird, but okay." I stood up. "It was nice meeting you. I had a really good time."

"And I did as well." he smiled. "Have a good night, Giselle." he got up and walked me to the door, then gave me one last kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." I said, grinning like an idiot. "Good night." I told him, then I left his hotel room. After I gained my composure, I walked out of the building, went back to the car that was still chilling at the diner, and headed back to headquarters.

...

As soon as I walked through the doors, Tony was standing there, glaring at me with his arms crossed. "What?" I asked, innocently.

"Coulson told me that you were in Staten Island? Jogging?"

I held in my laughter as I stepped closer to him. "Look, Tony, you even said yourself that I was one hundred percent okay, after having that MRI done. So, if I'm fine, what does it matter if I go out and jog, if I want to?"

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head, and lightly chuckled. "You're right." he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're a grown woman - do what you want. Who am I to tell you what to do, right?" then he turned around and walked away. "So, go ahead."

I stood there baffled and confused. Why the hell is he acting like this? And what did I do to piss him off? I just shook my head and went into my room to change into a sports bra, a pair of matching shorts, and put on my Nikes.

After grabbing my iPod, I went down the the gym area to let out all of my frustrations on the punching bag. First, I put my iPod into the docking station and picked my pissed off/angry work out music, and pressed shuffle. Second, I wrapped my knuckles with the tape before I put the gloves on.

Once I heard 'Points of Authority' by Linkin Park, I started hitting the bag. With everything going on, since I left Seattle, plus the bad memories every time I think about how I got my scar or see it in the mirror, I punch the bag even harder. And hard enough that it almost flew off it's hinges. Wow, that's a little weird. I didn't even think I was that strong.

By the time my iPod shuffled to the sixth song, which by the way, was one of my favorites, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Steve was watching me. I hit the bag one more time, then turned to face him. "Hey, what's up?" I took both gloves off and pressed the pause button on the music.

"Oh, nothing." he walked in. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

I chuckled. "Just taking out _all_ of my frustrations… what time is it?"

Steve lightly hit the bag. "Almost ten." he stopped to look at me. "So, you should rest up for tomorrow."

"And exactly what am I resting for?"

"Because you're training with me." he said, with a silly grin.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go rest." I took my iPod out of the docking station. "Walk me to my room?"

"Sure." he nodded, then both of us walked out. "So, Fury and Tasha had to bring you in from Seattle?"

"Yeah, at the bar I was hanging out at. I had a crappy day, so I just went for a few drinks."

"Oh."

"This is me." I said, as we reached my door and gave him a hug. "Good night, Cap."

"Good night." he said, letting go, then ruffled my hair out of place. "Get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." I swatted his hand away and opened my door. "See you in the am."

"Yeah, see you, Giselle." he chuckled, then walked away.

I walked into my room and went up to the bed. I took the clothes that I was wearing today in Staten Island, and tossed them to a corner on the floor. Yes, I shall wash these later. After I grabbed a pair of clean pajama's, I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was finished, I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.


End file.
